The present invention is directed generally to a method for producing soft proof images of product labels, and in particular, to a method for electronically layering product label selections onto a representation of a digital media storage disc to enable accurate reproduction of opaque, white, and transparent inks on the disc background.
Digital media storage discs such as compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), laser video discs (LVDs) and the like are commonly used to store large quantities of digital data including computer programs, digital image files, audio files, and movies. A conventional digital media storage disc consists of an annular media recording layer embedded within a protective transparent plastic coating. The media recording layer typically consists of a metallic film, having a patterned reflective surface which diffracts incident light across the visible spectrum, often appearing as a rainbow effect to a human observer.
While some digital media storage discs are produced without labeling, it is common to print identifying labels, advertisements, or images onto one surface of the digital media storage disc using conventional printing technology and inks suitable for adhesion to the protective transparent plastic coating of the disc. The inks used in the label print may include opaque inks, Pantone inks, white inks, or transparent inks.
Prior to printing the labels, advertisements, or images onto a surface of the digital media storage disc, a proof or sample of the label artwork is generated to facilitate the layout, design, and layering of the inks. Proofs are commonly generated electronically, and then printed on paper for approval. Each ink color is generated electronically as a separate layer, and may be printed separately as required.
When generating conventional proofs electronically or printing conventional proofs on paper for inspection and approval, the electronic background and paper backgrounds appear white and the digital media storage disc itself is not shown (or shown only in outline form), rendering accurate reproduction of the final appearance of white and transparent inks on a digital media storage disc difficult. Reproductions of the proofs which do not accurately reproduce the appearance of the finished product printed on a digital media storage disc can result in customer dissatisfaction due to unexpected differences between the conventional proof and the printed product on the digital media storage disc. These differences can result in rejection or can require considerable time and expense to change or modify the product to meet customer expectations. An alternative would be to send sample printed discs to the customer for approval, but preparing small quantities of such discs for sample productions needlessly utilizes expensive equipment needed for high-volume production.
Overlay proofs, in which each color is separately printed on transparent sheets which are then overlaid and bound in registration or laminated, are sometimes used.
This type of proof may use a foil background sheet to simulate the metallic appearance of the disc. However, the foil background does not have the diffraction “rainbow” effect and so the appearance does not closely match the actual disc. Also, overlay proofs are expensive to produce because they must be assembled manually after printing each color in the overlay.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method by which color accurate proofs may be generated electronically and printed or displayed to provide representations of opaque, Pantone, white, and transparent inks as they would appear when printed on the digital media storage discs.